Aledrin Malenry
| lastappeared= | living=amol |body=plump }} Aledrin Malenry is an Aes Sedai and for a while a rebel too young Sitter of the White Ajah. Appearance and Abilities She has dark golden hair, worn in a net instead of the typical Taraboner braids, and liquid brown eyes. She is very plump and has a dress with wide white sleeves and a snowy panel on the front that accentuates her berth . Egwene thinks that she is quite lovely when she smiles, though Romanda thinks that she falls short of pretty but she has a good head on her shoulders . Being for a time a Sitter in the Hall means that Aledrin is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she had the strength needed to travel. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 24(12). But this is probably a mistake because eleven levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Aledrin was a too weak Sitter compared to them. Aledrin's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent as Novice and Accepted which was in total fifteen years, roughly the same as sisters that are between levels 18(6) and 19(7), in fact the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. As an Accepted, she was considered excitable. This seems to have changed by the time she became Aes Sedai. Though an exemplar of White logic, she also has a degree of practicality and worldliness foreign to most Whites. These may have weighed against her becoming a Sitter any other time, but these were considered useful qualities for a Rebel Sitter. History She is from Tarabon and she is 50 years old. Aledrin was born in the year 950 NE and went to the Tower in 964 NE. After spending nine years as Novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 979 NE. She was an Accepted in the White Tower during the Aiel War when the Dragon was reborn. Tamra Ospenya summons all of the Accepted and sends them out to gather names for the bounty being given out to women who have recently given birth. Before Tamra arrives, Aledrin thinks that they have been summoned because they are all to be tested for the shawl immediately . She is the second youngest Sitter in the Rebel Hall of the Tower. It is therefore her duty to weave the ward against eavesdropping in a closed session of the Hall . Activities She has joined with the Salidar Aes Sedai and has been elected a Sitter on the Salidar Hall. Vote for War She votes YES on the Rebel Aes Sedai declaring war on Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan . When Aledrin stands, she pulls Berana up with her. The Hall meets to hear what the Aes Sedai sent to Shadar Logoth have found. Aledrin escorts Akarrin and the others before the Hall. She charges them to tell what they have learned, and then goes to sit on the White bench . Black Tower Alliance She votes YES in the Rebel Hall of the Tower for an alliance with the Black Tower . At Lelaine Akashi's emergency meeting of the Hall to accept the offer from the Dragon Reborn of bonding forty-seven Asha'man, Aledrin enters with Saroiya. When Lelaine asks that the meeting be sealed to the Hall, Romanda asks Aledrin to make them private against eavesdropping. She seems uncertain of whether or not to speak the formal words, but since it is not a formal sitting, simply weaves the ward . When Merise enters the Hall, Aledrin actually squeaks out loud upon realizing that her Warder, Jahar Narishma, is an Asha'man. When Jahar announces that someone who can channel saidin is attempting to eavesdrop on them, Aledrin confirms that something touched her ward and that it wasn’t saidar . She is quite nervous and edges away when Jahar demonstrates using saidin on Saroiya so that Nacelle can test her new saidin detection weave. In the end, Aledrin stands in support of the bonding . Aledrin is one of the sister chosen to bond the forty-seven Asha'man and camped outside the Black Tower; Seaine Herimon was sent from the White Tower to warn them of the Black sisters among their ranks, with whom was presumably dealt. . After reunification Aledrin is not confirmed as a Sitter in the Hall . When the Black Tower is cleansed, Aledrin is still camped outside it, waiting invitation. She along Lyrelle, Myrelle and Seaine greeted the leaders of the liberated Asha'man, Androl Genhald and his bonded Aes Sedai, Pevara Tazanovni, and were given their promised forty-six Asha'man (in fact meanwhile Androl was bonded by Pevara and so only 46 needed to be bonded). Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Sparkers Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai